Antoinette Jacqueline Dumont
Antoinette, or known as Antoinette Jacqueline Dumont is one of the recurring characters in Whitmore. Antoinette is a vampire and the former lover of Heath and Jasper Breaux. She first appears as their handmaiden, and later saves their lives as they transition into vampires. Personality Odessa believes in family, honour, loyalty and community. She is consistently polite, calm and composed, through prone to great anxiety and panic. She is extremely introverted, and she is brave and self-sacrificing. She has a strong back bone and never displays a sense of inferiority. She can also be a hypocrite, and be self-absorbed, due to trauma, stress, loss and healing. She is flawless and doesn’t always treat her friends with proper respect and acts smothering and controlling towards people she wants to protect. She has a forgiving nature, even in times of death. She’s smart, compassionate, loyal, empathetic and selfish, she is a person that get way to attached to people and has a deep connection to them, she considered that her flaw. She evolved herself from the damage she has suffered, turning from a “younger, naive sad girl” to a “strong woman”. Trivia Appearance It is unsure how old Antoinette is during the 1360s, it seems as if she was turned while she was relatively young. Her physical appearance makes her look like a young adult or she was possibly around the age of 18. Physically, Antoinette is the definition of a typical beautiful and attractive French young woman. She has a pale complexion and an oval face, gorgeous baby-blue almond-shaped eyes which are sometimes described as doe-eyes, and long dark brown hair. Her height is 5'9"(175 cm), and she has a slim, slightly curvy and athletic physique. In terms of fashion sense, while Antoinette likes to accessorise and experience with different trends. She usually does not wear a lot of makeup, yet she has fashionable clothing which kinda makes up for the lesser effort she puts into her physical appearance. Antoinette usually dresses up to the time periods to blend in, including the makeup. During the 1870s Antoinette's personal wardrobe is only seen in flashbacks. Antoinette dresses very revealing and sexy, often revealing décolletage and cleavage in her day wear, she also wore colourful clothing. She often pairs her dresses with accessories like gloves, jewellery and a hat, matching the rest of her outfit in an orderly way. Antoinette's hair is long and appears to be naturally wavy, her hair is not in an up-do, usually that was uncommon to the era. During the 1920s, her look is strongly reminiscent of the 1920s era flapper. Her hair is curly and short, her hair is parted to the right. She wears short dresses, skirts and long beads. Short heels and often covering her head in headbands and her makeup is heavy. Dark and smokey eyeshadow and dark burgundy red lips. Strong eyebrows and lashes on full display. In the present time, she is shown wearing more trendy clothes like skinny flared jeans, combat boots, low-cut tops. She accessorises less and only wears silver jewellery. She is wearing less colours, sticking with blue to pop out her eye-colour. She is wearing false nails. Her hair has not changed drastically, but it is shorter and straight. She has bangs. In short, she dresses more moderately than before. Her makeup is rather soft, more nude, pastel orange colours are used. Quotes "I never wanted to be a vampire from the day I found out about them, but I’m unsure of how I’d be if I turned into one myself. I'd probably be fearful of myself, don't you think?" "Are you really that stupid or is it just the lack of education you had?" - Odessa talking to Katherine. '"I love you Jace." ' Name Odessa's first name, Odessa means full of wrath. The last name Irwin means sea friend, sea lover or boar friend in English and Anglo-Saxon meanings.  Source Category:Doppelgängers Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Vampire Category:Protagonists Category:Whitmore Characters Category:Whitmore Residents Category:Female Characters Category:Irwin Family Category:Hood Family Category:Humans Category:Supernatural Category:Major Protagnoists Category:Whitmore Gang